This application relates to fluorinated compositions or compounds for use as anti-soil agents in articles composed of synthetic thermoplastic, especially those composed of fibers of synthetic long-chain polyamide having recurring amide groups as an integral part of the polymer chain (hereinafter called "nylon" or "synthetic polyamide").
A broad group of polyalkylene polyamines, acylated with a fluorinated carboxylic acid having a terminal fluoroisoalkyloxyalkyl group, is disclosed as oil-repellency agents in U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,019 of Apr. 20, 1971 to R. F. Sweeney et al. Numerous illustrative polyalkylene polyamine starting materials are disclosed, including in particular di-, tri- and tetraethylene polyamines and dipropylene triamine (Col. 3, lines 1-20); and numerous illustrative fluorinated compounds of that invention are disclosed. (See Examples 1-29).
It is known (U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,026 of Aug. 21, 1973 to W. M. Beyleveld et al.) that alpha, omega triazaalkanes wherein the terminal nitrogen atoms are acylated with highly fluorinated carboxylic acid radicals, and the interior nitrogen atom is acylated with an alkane dioic acid radical, confer stain repellant properties upon synthetic resins, when incorporated therein by blending with a melt thereof. The triazaalkane starting materials include compounds such as 1,4,7-triazaheptane; 1,5,8-triazaoctane, 1,5,9-triazanonane; 1,4,11-triazaundecane; and 1,8,15-triazapentadecane (U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,056 of Jan. 12, 1971 to L. Crescentini et al., Col. 3, lines 71-75). Such polyalkylene polyamines, acylated in accordance with the above U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,026, have the necessary compatibility with e.g. synthetic polyamide substrates; but it has been found that they are rather easily extracted therefrom by cleaning operations such as laundering and steam cleaning. A technical problem accordingly was presented, to reduce the extractability of such compound in laundering without unfavorably affecting its resistance to dry cleaning solvents and its compatibility with the substrate such as synthetic polyamide.